Le grand amour du Lac de Cristal
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: Bunny et Bourdu ont rompu. Les senshis décident de partir pour un voyage entre filles. Bunny arriveratelle à trouver de nouveau l'amour ? Pour le savoir, lisez ! C'est ma première fic donc soyez gentils, PLEASE ! Chap 7 upload
1. Prologue

_**Auteur**_ : Shinigami's Bride

_**Genre**_ : Romance

_**Couple**_ : A votre avis ?

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages de Sailor Moon ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage TT )

_**Blabla de l'auteur**_ : Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgent !!!!

* * *

**Prologue**

L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison Sailor Moon R période Camille sauf que je prend quelques liberté en vieillissant les personnages de deux ans donc Bunny et les filles ont 16 ans et sont au lycée. .

Dans les ténèbres d'une pièce sans fenêtre, un homme se tient immobile devant un tableau, un portrait, éclairé par la simple lueur d'une chandelle. Il semblait triste, mélancolique même, et fixait intensément le portrait. Tout à coup, il sortit un petit objet brillant de sa poche et, à sa vue, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Depuis toutes ces années, je demeure solitaire dans ce cauchemar sans fin. J'erre seul tel un fantôme depuis si longtemps qu'il me paraît loin le temps où tu étais à mes côtés. Mais tout cela va changer ! Bientôt viendra enfin le jour de nos retrouvailles, mon amour. Oui, très bientôt !

Sur ce, un étrange courant d'air vint éteindre la chandelle, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

-Bunny : C'est encore loin ?

La bande des cinq, portant quantité de bagages, marchaient d'un pas hésitant sur un sentier, au milieu d'une épaisse forêt. Marcy, à la tête de l'expédition, avançait droit devant d'un pas assuré.

Tout à coup, Bunny s'arrêta net, complètement essoufflée.

-Bunny : J'en peux plus !!!

Molly et Raya, qui la devançaient, se retournèrent et regardèrent la jeune fille.

-Molly : Allez Bunny, courage !

-Raya : Si tu ne trainais pas autant, on y serait déjà ! dit-elle avec un soupçon de reproche.

-Bunny : Je ne traine pas ! rectifia la jeune fille.

Ne voyant plus le groupe avancé, Marcy revint sur ses pas.

-Marcy : Allez les filles ! Un peu de nerfs, on est presque arrivée. Reprenons la marche !

Sur ce, les cinq filles reprirent la route. Quelques instants plus tard, certains membres de la troupe montraient des signes de fatigue. En effet, cela faisait un moment que les cinq jeunes filles avaient entrepris cette marche à travers les bois.

-Mathilda : Je commence à fatiguer à force de marcher sans faire de pause.

-Molly : Il faut dire que c'est plutôt normal vu la quantité de bagage que tu transporte.

Ce qui était vrai : tandis que ses amies se contentaient d'un gros sac à dos bien remplis, la jeune fille portait également deux valises dont l'aspect donnait à penser qu'elles étaient prêtes à s'ouvrir à n'importe quel moment.

-Raya : Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'emporter autant de chose ? Dis-moi !

-Mathilda : Je ne veux pas être prise au dépourvu si je devais rencontrer mon prince charmant. Je me dois de conserver une certaine élégance même dans les lieux les plus reculés.

-Raya : Baka, tu ne risque pas d'aller trés loin avec tout cet excédent de poids.

-Mathilda : Ca me regarde ! A propos, Marcy, est-ce qu'on est encore loin ?

-Marcy : Non, il suffit de suivre le sentier sur encore quelques mètres.

A ce moment là, Molly , dans un geste vif comme l'éclair, sortit un livre de nulle part et se mit à le feuilleter.

-Molly : Si j'en croit ce guide touristique, un bus était à notre disposition pour nous emmener à destination dans un délai relativement court.

Ce fut le choc.

-Bunny, Raya et Mathilda : QUOAAA ?!! ALORS QUE CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QU'ON MARCHE !!!

Les trois filles regardaient la pauvre Molly avec de grands yeux accusateurs. Celle-ci se cacha de cette vision derrière son guide. Puis elles se tournèrent vers Marcy qui, sentant venir les reproches, tentait de garder une mine décontractée bien que des perles de sueurs se dessinaient sur son front.

-Bunny, Raya et Mathilda : Marcy, tu pourrais nous donner des explications !!!

-Marcy : Bon, j'avoue que je savais pour le bus. Mais j'ai pensé qu'une promenade dans la forêt serait plus profitable à tout le monde. Gomen Nasai !!!

Bunny vint alors se planter devant elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et laissa éclater sa rage.

-Bunny : Tu nous fait marcher depuis plus d'une heure dans cette forêt, sur ce chemin à la limite du praticable alors que tu sais que j'ai une sainte horreur de marcher et tu oses dire que ça m'est plus profitable!!! Dans ces conditions, je ne ferai pas un pas de plus !

Sur ces mots, Bunny s'assit sur le sol et se mit à bouder. Ses quatre amies se regroupèrent autour d'elle et s'abandonnèrent à un rire collectif.

-Mathilda : Voyons, ce n'est pas si grave puisque nous sommes presque arrivés !

-Marcy : Tu ne vas faire la tête ?! Dans ce genre de situation, il vaut mieux en rire alors souris !

Devant l'obstination de la jeune fille, rien ne semblait pouvoir la décider à se lever. C'est alors que Raya s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Raya : Si tu continue de bouder, tu ne pourras pas profiter du buffet de bienvenue !

La seule prononciation du mot "buffet" eu l'effet d'un déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui se releva d'un bond et fila comme une fusée en s'écriant :

-Bunny : Ben alors ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!!

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Molly et Mathilda se lancèrent à sa poursuite bien que leur amie semblait déjà loin devant. Raya et Marcy étaient restées sur place et les regardaient s'éloigner.

-Marcy : "Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop!" ricana-t-elle. Cette fille ne changera jamais !

-Raya : J'espère qu'on ne fait pas une erreur en l'emmenant là-bas. J'avoue que je suis inquiète.

-Marcy : Rassures-toi ! Aprés notre petit séjour passé dans ce petit paradis, notre Bunny aura retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Raya s'inclina devant l'optimisme de son amie.

-Raya : Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de la sorte.

Tout à coup, Raya sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir le corp. Comme si une présence se tenait derrière elle et l'observait. Voulant en avoir le coeur net, elle se retourna et scrupta les alentours. Personne. Marcy fut trés surprise par la réaction de son amie et le lui fit remarquer :

-Marcy : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bien qu'étant certaine de son pressentiment, Raya ne vit rien de suspect. Elle mit cela sur le coût de son inquiétude et de la fatigue.

-Raya : Non rien, j'avais cru entendre un bruit mais ce devait être mon imagination. Nous ferions mieux de les rattraper avant d'être distancées.

Marcy ne crut pas à sa réponse mais n'insista pas.

-Marcy : Comme tu voudras, allons-y !

Et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à courir puis disparurent à l'autre bout du sentier. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une ombre étrange se dessina derrière un arbre avant de disparaître dans le néant.

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Ca mérite bien une review ???


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

**__**

"**Toc**, **toc**, **toc** !"

Alors qu'il était en pleine lecture, Bourdu entendit frapper à la porte. Ne s'attendant à aucune visite, il lui était impossible de savoir qui c'était. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et qu'il l'ouvrit. D'abord, il ne vit personne puis à sa grande surprise un drôle d'objet rond avec des oreilles de chat apparut devant lui. C'était Luna Ball. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et baissa la tête pour découvrir sa propriétaire toute souriante.

- Camille : Coucou Bourdu !!!

- Bourdu : Bonjour Camille, que me vaut cette visite de si bon matin ?

- Camille : Je passais dans le quartier et je me suis dit que j'allais te dire un petit bonjour.

- Bourdu : Oh mais c'est très gentil de ta part ! Tu veux entrer cinq minutes et me tenir compagnie ?

- Camille : Oh oui !!!

Sans se faire prier, la petite fille se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Bourdu l'invita à s'installer dans le salon et lui proposa du thé et un assortiment de biscuits. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda manger goulument les biscuits. Cependant, quelque chose l'intrigua.

- Bourdu : Dis-moi ! Tu es seule, les filles ne sont pas venues avec toi ?

- Camille : Non, elles sont parties faire un voyage entre filles.

- Bourdu : Comment ça ? Un "voyage entre filles"?

- Camille : Ben oui ! Comme ce sont les vacances, elles sont parties toutes les cinq faire un voyage entre filles.

Il n'était pas plus avancé.

- Bourdu : Pourrais-tu être plus précise ?

- Camille : Eh bien, voilà ! Tout a commencé il y a maintenant une semaine...

_Flashback_

Bunny, Molly, Raya et Mathilda se trouvaient au temple Hikawa. Elles attendaient Marcy qui semblait se faire désirer.

- Bunny : Elle en met du temps ! On avait bien dit qu'on se retrouvait ici à l'heure habituelle.

- Raya : Tu peux parler, toi aussi t'es arrivée en retard !

- Bunny : Oui mais ce n'est pas le genre de Marcy. Cela fait une demie-heure qu'on l'attend et je commence à avoir faim.

- Raya : Arrête de penser constamment à ton estomac ! Tu n'es qu'une goinfre !

- Molly : Allons, intervint la jeune fille, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer. Marcy ne devrait plus tarder à présent alors faisons preuve de patience.

Les deux filles plièrent devant les arguments de leur amie. Camille se tenait à deux pas du groupe. Elle jouait avec sa Luna Ball tout en ne perdant pas un mot de la conversation.

- Mathilda : Regardez ! La voilà !

En effet, Marcy gravit la dernière marche du grand escalier et arriva vers le petit groupe, le visage radieux et un papier à la main.

- Marcy : Désolée les filles ! Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, j'espère !

- Molly : Ce n'est pas grave.

- Bunny : Mais si c'est grave, répliqua-t-elle, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

- Marcy : Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai une excellente. Tiens, lis ça !

La jeune fille leur tendit le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. Molly le prit, mit ses lunettes et le lit. Mathilda vint lire le papier par dessus son épaule et put lire :

_"GRANDE LOTERIE DU CENTRE COMMERCIAL"_

_Nombreux lots à gagner :_

_1er prix : Un séjour d'une semaine à l'auberge de jeunesse du Lac de Cristal ._

_A l'occasion de la nuit des étoiles filantes, découvrez le charme d'un paysage féerique,_

_d'activités de plein air organisées par des moniteurs compétents et des sources chaudes._

_Le gagnant se verra offrir un séjour tout frais payés pour un nombre de cinq personnes maximum_

_Alors venez tenter votre chance !!!_

- Raya : Un séjour **gratuit** ! s'exclama la prêtresse. Dans ce genre de jeu, il n'y a aucune chance que l'une d'entre nous gagne le premier prix.

- Mathilda : C'est couru d'avance ! soupira-t-elle.

- Molly : Marcy ? Dis-nous pourquoi tu nous donne ce prospectus ?

- Raya : Ne cherchez pas les filles ! Ça saute aux yeux ! Si elle est en retard, c'est parce qu'elle est allée dépenser tout son argent dans cet attrape-nigaud. Je parie que tu n'as remporté que de simples lots de consolation et que tu hésitais de venir nous le dire en face. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en connais une qui ce serait faite avoir elle aussi et pas qu'un peu.

- Bunny : Dis Raya, c'est pour moi que tu dis ça ?

- Raya : Non pourquoi ? Tu t'es sentie viser ?

- Bunny : Cesse de me prendre pour une idiote ! s'écria-t-elle. Je sais parfaitement que c'est de moi dont tu parlais !

- Raya : Tu as au moins le mérite de t'être reconnue !

Bunny sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Mathilda vint s'interposer.

- Mathilda : Arrêtez toutes les deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre ?!!

Les deux filles reprirent difficilement leur calme et préférèrent se tourner mutuellement le dos. Molly relut attentivement le prospectus mais était toujours aussi indécise quant aux raisons de son amie.

- Molly : Marcy, est-ce que Raya a raison ? C'est vraiment ce qui c'est passé ?

- Marcy : En fait, Raya vous a parfaitement résumé la situation à un détail prés.

- Bunny : Ah oui ! demanda la jeune fille sortie de son mutisme. Quel détail ?

Marcy sortit un formulaire de son cartable et le montra à ses amies. Les quatre filles pouvaient y lire :

_"Félicitation!!!!!!"_

_Vous êtes l'heureux gagnant du séjour gratuit d'une semaine au Lac de Cristal_

- Toutes : **_TU AS GAGNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Marcy : Il faut croire que c'était mon jour de chance. Si j'étais en retard, c'était à cause des formalités de réservation.

- Molly : Les formalités... de réservation ?

- Marcy : Ben oui, j'ai réservé le séjour pour nous cinq !

- Mathilda : Mais c'est génial ! Avec justement les vacances qui arrivent, c'est l'occasion de se faire un petit voyage entre filles( Ça vous ai familier)

- Bunny : Oh oui ! Un séjour gratuit dans un cadre idyllique, que demander de plus. Je voudrais déjà y être.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

- Raya : Je n'aime pas que l'on décide à ma place. Ce voyage ne me dit strictement rien et j'ai d'autres projets.

- Molly : Moi aussi. Je comptais profiter de ces vacances pour étudier (on s'en serait douter).

- Bunny : Voyons Molly, dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras, tu auras largement le temps d'étudier le reste de ta vie. Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps derrière tes livres, les vacances sont faites aussi pour s'amuser.

- Molly : Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle hésitante.

- Mathilda : S'il te plaît Molly !!! implora la jeune fille en lui prenant l'autre bras. Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi !

La pauvre fille était coincé. Elle était incapable de dire non à ses amies et elles le savaient. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle dit :

- Molly : Oh ! Après tout ! Vous avez raison, il faut savoir faire un break de temps en temps. Et puis je comptais me pencher sur le phénomène de la nuit des étoiles filantes ce qui me sera plus facile au bord d'un lac plutôt qu'en plein centre ville. C'est d'accord, je viens aussi !

- Bunny et Mathilda : MERCI MOLLY !!! répondit le joyeux duo avant de déposer un smack bien sonore sur chaque joue de leur amie.

Et une victoire de remporter. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre l'éternelle rabats-joie.

- Marcy : Et toi Raya ? Que décides-tu ?

La prêtresse s'obstinait dans son refus. Bunny et Mathilda décidèrent de jouer leur ultime carte. Elle se dressèrent devant elle et la supplièrent avec de grands yeux au bord des larmes. Au bout de dix secondes, ce spectacle lui était insupportable.

- Raya : Bon d'accord ! Je viens !

Elle avait cédé. Bunny et Mathilda sautèrent de joie, main dans la main, puis se jetèrent au cou de leur amie. Camille, assistant à la scène, se frotta la tête, consternée.

_/Ces filles sont vraiment des gamines/_

_Fin du Flashback_

- Camille : Et voilà ! Elles sont parties ce matin à l'aube. Bunny ne s'est pas réveillée et elle a dû se préparer à toute vitesse. Un véritable ouragan !!!

A cette seule pensée, Bourdu éclata de rire devant Camille qui ne comprit pas cette réaction.

- Camille : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ???

- Bourdu : Non rien, répondit-il après avoir repris son sérieux. Mais puisque je suis libre aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu d'aller te promener avec moi ?

- Camille : Oh oui !!!

A suivre ...

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus ! Nos amies sont sur le point d'arriver à destination, quelles surprises les attendent dans ce lieu apparemet paradisiaque ???

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre,

A bientôt !!!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Auteur :** Shinigami's Bride_

_**Genre : **Romance_

_**Couple :** A votre avis ?_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sailor Moon ne m'appartiennent pas ( dommage TT)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Nos amies arrivaient, enfin, en vue de l'auberge. Leur point de vue leur offrait un splendide panorama : un immense lac s'étendait à perte de vue, entouré d'une vaste forêt et une chaîne de montagne se dressait dans le lointain. Le spectacle était grandiose.

A mesure qu'elles avançaient, les chemins se bordaient de fleurs sauvages et un subtil parfum de lavande flottait dans l'air. L'auberge s'étendait sur un vaste terrain. Elle ressemblait à un grand chalet de plusieurs étages (5 pour être exact), une grande terrasse où était disposait plusieurs tables habillées de parasol, et plus loin un espace grillagé, un terrain de tennis apparemment. Derrière le bâtiment, on pouvait voir s'échapper les vapeurs provenant des sources chaudes dont le vent transportait la douce chaleur.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'entrée, une jeune fille sortit du bâtiment. Elle avait les cheveux bruns coiffé en une queue basse, elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt portant le logo de l'auberge. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle courut à leur rencontre.

- jeune fille : Bonjour à vous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'auberge de jeunesse du Lac de Cristal ! Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes les gagnantes du séjour gratuit.

- Marcy : Euh ou... oui... ! balbutia-t-elle devant le dynamisme de la jeune fille.

- jeune fille : J'en étais sûre ! ( elle lui prend la main ) Je me présente : je m'appelle Miki et je fais partie de l'équipe de moniteurs chargés des activités de plein air.

- Marcy : Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Marcy et voici mes amies : Bunny, Molly, Raya et Mathilda.

- Miki : Trés heureuse de faire votre connaissance. A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous guider jusqu'à vos chambres.

- Mathilda : C'est pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me libérer de tout ça.

- Raya : Ne t'en prends qu'à toi même.

- Mathilda : Epargne-moi tes commentaires, veux-tu ?!!

- Molly ( s'interpose ): Temps Mort !!!

La jeune monitrice ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire devant cette scène.

- Marcy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Miki : Rien, vous devez être de trés grandes amies.

- Marcy : A quoi le voyez-vous ?

- Miki : A rien, c'est juste une impression.

Sur ce, la joyeuse troupe se mit en marche, conduit par la jeune monitrice.

Aprés avoir pris les clés à la réception, elle leur fit traverser le hall menant à un grand escalier. Au passage, les filles pouvaient voir d'un côté un grand salon agrémenté d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, décoré au besoin de divers plantes tropicales. Et de l'autre, une salle de détente faisant aussi salle de jeux avec un billard, un jeu de fléchette, un baby-foot et un flipper. Un couloir à côté de l'escalier menait à la cafétéria.

La bande des cinq gravit l'escalier jusqu'au 3ème étage, puis longea un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant deux portes.

- Miki : Comme nous n'avions pas de chambres individuelles, deux de nos meilleures chambres vous ont été assignées. La plus grande peut accueillir trois pensionnaires. Je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement, aprés quoi, je vous conseillerai de prendre un bon bain dans nos sources chaudes avant de goûter à notre buffet de bienvenue.

- Marcy : Okay !

- Miki : A tout à l'heure !

Elle leur tendit les deux clés puis repartit dans la direction opposée. Les filles regardaient les deux clés d'un air songeur.

- Mathilda : Alors ?! Qui va avec qui ?

- Bunny : Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas être dans la même chambre que Raya.

- Raya ( sur un ton neutre ): Ca tombe bien, j'allais dire la même chose à ton sujet !

- Bunny : Tu m'agaces !

- Molly ( décidée à prendre les choses en main ) : Ca suffit ! J'ai une solution : Bunny, tu iras dans la grande chambre avec Marcy et Mathilda pendant que Raya et moi prendront l'autre. Ca vous va ?

Les quatre filles se regardèrent avant de répondre :

- Mathilda : Moi, je suis d'accord !

- Raya : Moi aussi !

- Marcy : Pareil pour moi !

- Bunny : Ca me va tout à fait !

Puisque tout était convenu, les cinq filles prirent possession de leurs chambres. Elles offraient un certain luxe : chacune avait sa propre salle de bain, de grands lits confortables, un mobilier trés distingué et toutes deux étaient reliées par un balcon accessible par deux grandes baies vitrées avec vu sur le lac. Dans la chambre des trois filles, Marcy et Mathilda décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser à leur amie le lit face à la baie. Bunny ne se fit pas prier et se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir s'endormir avec un si beau paysage à sa disposition. Ayant entamées une rapide installation, les cinq amies s'offrirent un bon bain bien mérité pour se remettre de leur escapade. Enfin, aprés avoir revêtu une tenue plus décontractée, elles se rendirent à la cafétéria pour profiter du buffet. A la grande joie de Bunny, celui-ci se composait de succulents plats aussi riches que variés et de divers pâtisseries. Pendant que notre amie entreprenait l'assaut de ce dernier, les autres filles s'installèrent à une table avec une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits. A leur grande surprise, il y avait peu de personne présente dans la salle, cinq ou six tout au plus. Aprés autant de publicité sur cet endroit, elles s'étaient attendues à trouver toutes les tables prises.

- Raya : Je ne sais pas si vous pensez comme moi, mais j'aurai cru qu'il y aurait plus de monde.

- Molly : C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

- Mathilda : Ah ça oui ! J'espère que ça va vite se remplir et qu'il y aura plein de beaux garçons.

- Raya : Tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole ! Il n'y a pas que les garçons dans la vie !

- Mathilda ( soupir ): Oui mais toi tu as Théodore alors que moi je suis toujours célibataire.

- Raya : Je ne vois pas ce que Théodore vient faire dans cette histoire.

- Mathilda : Tu en es sûre ? ( regarde Raya avec un air suspicieux )

- Raya se sentit rougir et préféra ne pas répondre à ses insinuations. Mathilda retourna à ses lamentations.

- Mathilda : Mais où se trouve mon prince charmant ?

Tout à coup une voix la sortit de ses pensées :

"Excusez-moi !"

Elle se retourna et crut à un miracle. Devant elle se tenait un beau jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, grand, les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisettes et portant le même tee-shirt que Miki. Pour la jeune fille, ce fut le coup de foudre.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucas et je suis votre moniteur de tennis."

Instantanément, la jeune fille bondit de sa chaise et s'agrippa au bras du garçon.

- Mathilda : Enchantée Lucas ! Moi c'est Mathilda et je n'y connais rien au tennis.(c'est ça, on te croit)

Marcy vint à son tour et attrapa l'autre bras du jeune homme.

- Marcy : Moi non plus ! Bonjour moi c'est Marcy.

- Lucas : Enchanté les filles, je serais ravi de vous enseigner les bases.

Alors que les deux filles se serraient contre lui comme un étau, Molly l'interpella de la main.

- Molly : Excusez-moi ! Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Lucas : Je t'en prie, pas de "vous" entre nous. On peut se tutoyer. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Molly : Trés bien, je voulais savoir pourquoi il n'y a presque personne à part nous.

- Lucas : C'est simple, comme nous venons juste d'ouvrir, la direction a décidé de n'accueillir qu'un faible nombre de personne afin de tester nos installations et voir ce qui fonctionne.

- Raya : Ah d'accord !

- Lucas : Normalement, demain il devrait arriver d'autres clients.

- Molly : Mais, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres moniteurs en dehors de Miki et toi ?

- Lucas : Pour l'instant, il n'y a que ma soeur et moi.

- Marcy et Mathilda d'une même voix : Miki est ta soeur ???

- Lucas : Et oui ! Nous travaillons ensemble pendant nos vacances. Moi je m'occupe de donner des cours de tennis et elle de planche à voile.

- Raya : Et que faites-vous en dehors ?

- Lucas : Moi je suis étudiant en gestion d'entreprise et Miki étudie la comptabilité. De cette façon nous pourrons reprendre l'affaire familiale le moment venu.

A ce moment, Marcy regarda le badge du jeune homme et sembla interpeller par quelque chose. Lucas le remarqua et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille comprit pourquoi et lui répondit :

- Marcy : C'est drôle ! Sur ton badge, il y a écrit "Lucas Akamoto".

- Mathida : Et alors ?! répliqua son amie pensant qu'elle cherchait à faire son intéressante.

Marcy comprit l'allusion.

- Marcy : Et alors, reprit-elle, ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- Molly : C'est normal, il s'agit du même nom que les entreprises Akamoto, première entreprise de notre pays. Mais c'est sûrement une coïncidence.

- Lucas : Pas du tout ! Mon père est Takumi Akamoto, président des entreprises Akamoto.

- Toutes : **QUOAAA** !!!

Surpris de leur réaction, le jeune homme devint rouge puis leur somma de baisser d'un ton.

- Lucas : Chut !!! Tout le monde n'est pas sensé le savoir.

- Mathilda : Ben pourquoi ?

- Lucas : Quand on a un père aussi influant que le mien, on ne peut jamais savoir qui sont vos vrais amis. Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est dans le but de nous détendre loin du chaos de la presse. Et puis, ce n'est pas trés plaisant d'être apprécier pour son argent et non pour ses qualités.

- Mathilda : Dans ce cas, tu peux nous faire confiance ! On ne dira rien à personne !

- Marcy : Oui, ajouta-t-elle, Miki et toi pouvez être tranquille.

- Raya : Tiens à propos de Miki, où est-elle ? J'avais cru comprendre que nous la retrouverions ici.

Lucas regarda sa montre et esquissa un sourire.

- Lucas : A cette heure, elle doit être en train d'effectuer son petit rituel quotidien.

- Molly : Quel rituel ?

- Lucas : Suivez-moi, je vais vous monter.

- Marcy et Mathilda : On te suit !

- Molly : Mais, et Bunny ?

- Raya : Ne t'en fais pas, partie comme elle est, elle ne remarquera pas notre absence.

Les filles regardèrent en direction du buffet. En effet, Bunny y était en train d'hésiter sur un imposant beignet et une tartelette au chocolat. Bien qu'affligée par ce spectacle, Raya fit signe à la jeune fille qui regarda dans sa direction.

- Molly : On s'absente quelques minutes !

- Bunny : D'accord ! Prenez tout votre temps !

- Raya : N'en profites pas pour engloutir tout le buffet ! Tu n'es pas toute seule !

Bunny ne préféra pas répondre et se remit à sa réflexion.

**_A suivre ..._**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sans savoir où cela allait les mener, les quatre filles suivirent donc Lucas à travers les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'au dernier étage. Cet étage semblait être encore en travaux à voir les pots de peinture et les échafaudages qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. Les filles commençaient à se demander où Lucas les emmenaient. Il était resté trés mystérieux sur ce point et ne voulait pas en dire davantage avant d'être arrivé. Alors qu'elles pensaient être à la fin de cet étage, Lucas ouvrit une dernière porte qui donnait sur un autre escalier qui se terminait par une trappe. Maintenant tout était clair, il les emmenait sur le toit. Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Le toit, une plate-forme réservé à étendre le linge, offrait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. Il leur parut d'abord désert puis ils aperçurent Miki à l'autre bout du toit, appuyée sur une rambarde, scrutant l'horizon à travers une paire de jumelle. Le petit groupe de fille stoppa à deux mètres d'elle. Miki ne réagit pas, apparemment trop absorbée, elle ne se doutait pas qu'on l'observait. Alors, Lucas s'approcha davantage, au point de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la nuque de la jeune fille.

Lucas : Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

La jeune fille sursauta, faisant un bond de 20 centimètre au dessus du sol, et manqua de faire tomber ses jumelles par-dessus la rambarde.

Miki ( s'emporte ) : Imbécile !!! Tu me feras mourir avec tes blagues idiotes, espèce de...

Lucas ( lui coupe la parole ) : Parle-moi sur un autre ton, je ne suis pas seul.

Miki : Comment ça "pas seul" ?!!

La jeune fille se retourna et vit son frère tout souriant accompagné de nos quatre amies. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les filles, elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

Miki ( gênée ) : Ah vous êtes là ?!

Molly : Pardon, on te dérange dans ton observation.

Sur ces mots, elle cacha ses jumelles derrière son dos.

Miki : Mais non, mais non, pas du tout !!! Et puis je ne regardait rien d'intéressant.

Mathilda : Tu observait quoi avec ces jumelles ? Les oiseaux ?

Aprés cette question, la jeune fille devint plus rouge encore, de la vapeur semblait même s'échapper d'elle. Dans cet état, elle ne vit pas son frère lui subtiliser les jumelles et regarder l'horizon à son tour.

Lucas ( scrute l'horizon ) : En tout cas, ça ne ressemble pas à un oiseau !

Miki le regarda alors puis regarda ses mains, elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois avant de s'écrier :

Miki : Rends-moi mes jumelles tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Lucas : Calme-toi voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fâche ?

Miki : Rends les moi !!!

Lucas : Ben, si tu les veux vraiment, viens me les prendre !

Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui, le jeune homme la stoppa d'un geste de la main, la maintenant à distance. La pauvre Miki ne pouvait rien faire et fendait l'air de ses bras en espérant le toucher. Mais son frère était bien plus grand qu'elle et avait toujours eu le dessus sur elle dans ce genre de situation. Les quatre amies étaient comme tétanisées devant cette scène qui frôlait le ridicule et venaient même à plaindre la pauvre fille. Aprés avoir repousser un énième assaut de sa petite soeur adorée, Lucas invita les filles à s'approcher. Déclarée vaincue, Miki n'offrit plus de résistance et s'accroupit à deux mètres d'eux pour bouder. Lucas tendit les jumelles à Mathilda et lui dit en fixant un point du paysage de son index :

Lucas : Regarde au niveau de ces grands arbres, juste à l'autre bout du lac.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et, au travers des jumelles, commença son observation à l'endroit indiqué. D'abord elle ne vit rien d'extraordinaire, et commença à scruter les rives du lac. Tout à coup, elle fut interpellée par une forme en mouvement. Elle ajusta davantage les jumelles et entrevit un cavalier chevauchant un magnifique cheval blanc. Elle ajusta encore pour mieux le voir. C'était un trés beau jeune homme, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue basse et flottaient au vent, il avait le regard fier et une allure de prince charmant. Mathilda abaissa les jumelles et regarda le beau Lucas qui se tenait prés d'elle.

Lucas : Tu as compris, maintenant ?

Mathilda : Je crois bien que oui !

Lucas usa du même rituel avec Marcy, ensuite Raya et enfin Molly. Miki revint prés du groupe mais gardait un profil bas. Lorsque Molly eût fini son observation, Lucas lui reprit les jumelles.

Lucas : Et voilà !!! Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il en est : Miki vient ici tous les jours, à la même heure, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

Mathilda s'approcha de Miki et lui prit les mains.

Mathilda : Je te comprends, ce type est vraiment trés jolie garçon !!!

Marcy ( met sa main sur l'épaule de Miki ) : Avec un cheval en plus, comment résister à un pareil tableau sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée !!!

Devant cet élan de solidarité féminine, la pauvre Miki se sentit tout à coup plus légère et recommençait à sourire.

Molly : Qui est ce jeune homme au juste ? ( pour une fois qu'elle s'intéresse à des histoires de garçon, miracle )

Miki allait lui répondre mais son frère la devança.

Lucas : Je crois que c'est l'unique héritier d'une famille extrêmement aisée et qu'il vit dans un manoir situé de l'autre côté du lac, au milieu de la forêt.

Marcy : Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Miki voulut répondre mais Lucas une fois de plus lui enleva les mots de la bouche.

Lucas : Elle ne le sait pas et c'est ça qui est drôle. Ma soeur n'a jamais osé s'approcher de lui pour lui demander. Elle est beaucoup trop timide. Elle préfère se contenter de l'observer de loin. Personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt pathétique.

Miki : Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses, répliqua-t-elle, de toute façon je ne fais rien de mal.

Lucas : Ce que tu fais peut être considérer comme du voyeurisme et c'est illégal. S'il venait à l'apprendre, je parie que ton bien-aimé porterait plainte contre toi et donc Papa devrait intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

Miki : Tu dramatises toujours pour rien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il l'apprenne. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me trahir où je te le ferai regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Lucas ( joue les pauvres victimes ) : Oh non ! Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal !

Toute la joyeuse bande se mit à rire aux éclats.

Mathilda : Bon, on va te laisser. Bunny doit nous attendre.

Miki : Okay, on se voit ce soir pour le dîner!!!

Et sur ce, les filles, accompagnées de Lucas, quittèrent Miki qui se replongea dans son "observation". Pendant que Marcy et Mathilda reconduisaient le groupe aux bras du jeune homme, Raya et Molly discutaient entre elles.

Molly : Quelle drôle d'histoire !!!

Raya : Hilarante mais je crois qu'il ne serait pas bon de la raconter à Bunny. Tu en conviendras avec moi.

Molly : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Nous sommes venues ici dans le but de lui faire oublier son chagrin d'amour. Cette histoire pourrait produire l'effet inverse.

Raya : Il faut prévenir Marcy et Mathilda que...

Alors qu'elle regardait dans leur direction, elle ne les vit plus. Le trio de tête avait subitement disparu. Lorsque les deux filles s'en rendirent compte, elles se mirent à courir en direction de la cafétéria et les trouvèrent en train de discuter avec Bunny. Cette dernière, ne les voyant pas revenir, s'était mise à leur recherche puis, ne les trouvant pas, s'apprêtait à sortir faire une promenade au bord du lac.

Mathilda : Mais quelle bonne idée ! Allons-y tous ensemble !

Marcy : Oh oui ! Lucas tu viens avec nous !

Lucas : Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais le devoir m'appelle, je dois préparer le matériel pour mon cours. Si vous voulez, venez me rejoindre sur le cour de tennis aprés votre promenade. Je vous donnerez des leçons particulières.

Mathilda : Je viendrais !

Marcy : Moi aussi !

Lucas : Alors à plus tard les filles !!!

Et le jeune homme s'éloigna comme il était venu.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

Nous retrouvons nos cinq amies sur les rives du lac. Il y avait un ponton où était attaché une barque et un petit hangar à bateaux sur la rive. Il y règnait une ambiance paisible. Une légère brise venait caresser les feuilles des arbres tandis qu'un couple de cygnes blancs voguaient majestueusement au milieu du lac. Bunny s'avança jusqu'au bout du ponton.

_Bunny : Comme c'est beau !!!

Les quatre filles étaient restées sur la rive et la regardaient toutes souriantes. Leur amie faisait preuve d'une telle joie de vivre alors, qu'il y a peu de temps, elle ne souriait presque plus et elles en étaient heureuses.

_Mathilda : Si il existe un paradis, je crois qu'il doit ressembler à ça !

_Raya : Je dois admettre que cet endroit ne manque pas de charme.

_Marcy : J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Bunny observait les reflux de l'eau, pensive. Puis son regard fut attiré par la présence d'une petite île au milieu du lac. Il y trônait un gigantesque saule pleureur masquant de ses longues branches un petit kiosque à l'abandon. Tout à coup le regard de Bunny s'obscurcit.

_/Ce paysage... J'ai l'impression de le connaître. Serait-ce une simple impression ou peut-être que ce lac me rappelle des souvenirs de ma vie antérieur. Tout est si paisible ici, mon coeur est apaisé devant ce spectacle./_

_Molly : Quelque chose ne va pas Bunny ?

La jeune fille fut aussitôt sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut que ses amies se trouvaient derrière elle, le regard interrogateur.

_Bunny : Non, non !!! Tout va bien !

Voyant que ses amies ne la croyaient pas, elle chercha autour d'elle quelque chose pour détourner la conversation et vit un parterre de fleurs sauvages à quelques mètres de là.

_Bunny : Regardez-moi ces fleurs !!! Elles sont magnifiques !!! Je vais aller les voir de plus prés !

Et la jeune fille quitta le ponton et se dirigea vers le parterre.

_Raya : Une vraie gamine !!!

_Molly : Vous avez remarqué, l'eau de ce lac est tellement limpide que l'on peut voir au travers. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on le surnomme le lac de cristal.

_Marcy : C'est un spectacle fascinant !

_Mathilda ( des coeurs dans les yeux ) : Mais pas plus fascinant que Lucas !

_Raya ( défaitiste ) : Et nous y voilà !

_Marcy : C'est vrai qu'il est fascinant. Avec son sourire espiègle et son regard protecteur, il me rappelle l'un de mes anciens petits amis.

_Raya : Comme la majorité des garçons dont tu t'es entiché !

_Marcy : Et alors, il n'y a rien de mal à garder quelques références. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir pleins de qualités cachées.

_Mathilda ( soupçonneuse ) : Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion ! Il est évident que c'est moi qu'il préfère !

_Marcy : Vraiment ?! Tu crois ça ?!!

La tension commença à monter entre les deux filles. Molly tenta d'intervenir :

_Molly : Allons, les filles vous n'allez pas vous battre pour un garçon ?

_Raya : Ce serait vraiment stupide !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux filles s'observaient dans le blanc des yeux, prêtes à bondir à la première remarque quand dans un éclair de lucidité, Mathilda eut une idée :

_Mathilda : Trés bien, Marcy ! Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'une lutte à l'amiable : laissons Lucas choisir !

_Marcy : Je suis d'accord ! Mais attention, pas de coup bas et celle qui ne sera pas choisie ne devra pas en vouloir à l'autre !

_Mathilda : Ca marche !

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur pacte. Raya était affligée du comportement immature de ses deux camarades.

_Raya : Lorsqu'il s'agit des garçons, y en a pas une pour rattrapper l'autre.

_Molly : Depuis le temps, tu devrais t'y être habitué.

_Raya : Passons.

Cet incident clos, Molly se replongea dans sa contemplation. Elle s'avança au bord du ponton et tendit la main pour la plonger dans l'eau. Raya se tint derrière elle, de peur que celle-ci ne tomba à l'eau.

_Molly : C'est incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais vu une eau d'une telle pureté. Le fond de ce lac doit sûrement être tapisser de roches filtrantes ce qui expliquerait un tel degrés de limpidité.

_Raya ( perplexe ) : C'est étrange...

_Molly : Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Raya : Je ressens une drôle d'impression vis-à-vis de cette eau. Comme un profond sentiment de...de...

_Molly : De...

_Raya : De tristesse ! Cette eau n'est pas ordinaire.

Molly s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de précision quand, tout à coup, une voix étrangère l'interrompit dans son élan :

_Ce n'est pas de l'eau !

Les quatre filles se retournèrent simultanément et leurs regards se posèrent sur une vieille dame qui se tenait devant elles, un fagot de bois sur le dos et une canne comme point d'appui. Elle les fixait avec un regard sombre et ne paraisssait nullement vouloir approfondir ses propos. C'est alors que Molly s'avança et lui demanda :

_Molly : Excusez-moi mais qu'avez-vous dit à l'instant ?

_Vieille femme : J'ai dit que ce n'était pas de l'eau.

_Mathilda : Ce n'est pas logique ! Un lac est forcement constitué d'eau, que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

_Vieille femme : Vous êtes libre de me croire ou non mais je sais ce que je dis : ce n'est pas de l'eau ou du moins pas complètement !

_Molly : Pourriez-vous être plus claire, s'il vous plaît ?

_Vieille femme : A quoi bon ! Les jeunes gens de votre âge se moquent bien d'écouter les histoires d'une vieille femme comme moi.

_Raya : S'il vous plaît !

La vieille femme restait perplexe.

_Molly : Racontez-nous, je vous en prie. Vous avez toute notre attention.

_Vieille femme : Trés bien mais pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vais vous raconter une trés vieille histoire liée à ce lac :

"Il y a bien longtemps, un jeune homme, d'une noble et riche famille qui vivait ici autrefois, tomba amoureux d'une belle jeune fille, une paysane qui vivait dans le village qui se tenait à cet emplacement ( elle désigna l'auberge ). Malheureusement, étant de conditions complètement différentes, ils ne pouvaient s'aimer librement donc ils se voyaient en cachette au bord de ce lac. Le kiosque, que vous voyez là-bas, était paraît-il leur lieu de rendez-vous préféré. Ils étaient heureux.

Mais un jour, le père du jeune homme, un homme à la tête d'une trés grande fortune, tomba gravement malade et les médecins ne lui donnaient plus que quelques jours à vivre. Alors comme le voulait la tradition, il fut décidé que son fils devait lui succéder et pour cela il devait se marier avec une jeune fille de sa condition. Bien que fortement opposé à cette décision, le jeune homme aimait profondément son père et prit sur lui de respecter sa dernière volonté en prenant pour fiancée une jeune fille d'une famille trés aisée en relation avec la sienne. Les fiançailles furent annoncés le jour suivant et un grand bal fut organisé dans la demeure familiale à cette occasion, un bal au cours duquel les fiancés devaient se rencontrer.

Comprenant qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'amour de sa vie, la pauvre jeune fille eut le coeur brisé et le soir même de l'annonce, elle mit fin à ses jours en se laissant engloutir par les eaux du lac. Son corps fut retrouvé le lendemain, flottant au milieu du lac. Une légende dit qu'au fur et à mesure que la mort l'emportait, la jeune fille eût versé toutes les larmes de son corps et que c'est celles-ci qui donnèrent à ce lac cette eau cristalline qui lui vaut aujourd'hui son nom."

Lorsque la vieille femme eût terminé son récit, la bonne humeur des quatre amies s'était considérablement amoindrie, pour ne pas dire envolée. Il y eut un long silence avant que quelqu'un n'ose reprendre la parole.

_Mathilda : Cette histoire est vraiment trop triste !

_Marcy : C'est vraiment malheureux ce qui est arrivé à cette jeune fille.

_Raya : Oui, moi même je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle.

_Molly : Donc si nous suivons votre raisonnement, l'eau de ce lac serait empli des larmes de cette jeune fille et ce serait la raison de son haut degré de transparence.

_Vieille femme : Libre à vous de me croire ou non. Je ne fais que vous raconter les faits tels qu'ils se sont produits.

_Marcy : Franchement, elle devait vraiment beaucoup aimer ce jeune homme pour choisir la mort plutôt que la vie sans lui.

_Mathilda : En parlant de lui, qu'est devenu le jeune homme aprés cela ?

La vieille femme se tut, elle hésitait à lui répondre. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre la parole, elle fut interrompue par une autre voix :

_Bunny : Quel jeune homme ?

C'était Bunny ! En effet, la jeune fille venait de rejoindre ses amies sur le ponton et n'avait pu entendre de la conversation que la question de Mathilda. Elle portait une ravissante couronne de fleurs qu'elle avait savament tressée et dont elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux blonds. A ce moment là, lorsque le regard de la vieille femme croisa le sien, celle-ci sembla tout d'abord mortifié puis elle la fixa avec un regard sombre. Sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les bois sans un mot.

Les filles ne comprirent pas ce départ précipité.

_Bunny : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

_Raya : Non, pas plus qu'à ton habitude !

_Bunny ( grogne ) : Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Et puis d'abord, de quoi discutiez-vous avec cette vieille dame ?

_Raya : De rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. Juste un peu de folklore en rapport avec le lac, rien de passionnant.

_Bunny : Ah bon ?!

Les filles voyaient bien que leur amie avait quelque difficulté à les croire et ne voulant s'éterniser à ce sujet, la discussion prit une autre tournure.

_Mathilda : A présent, que diriez-vous de rejoindre Lucas sur le cour de tennis ?

_Raya : Pas moi ! J'ai encore plusieurs choses à mettre en ordre dans notre chambre et le tennis ne me dit rien du tout.

_Molly : Moi non plus !

_Marcy : Moi je suis partante !!! ( on s'en serait douté xD)

_Mathida : D'accord, et toi Bunny ?!! Tu viens avec nous ?

_Bunny : Et bien...

Son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

_Mathilda : Je prends ça pour un "oui" ! Allez viens !!!

Mathilda attrappa le bras de Bunny et la tira en direction de l'auberge, suivie de Marcy. Molly et Raya les regardèrent s'éloigner au pas de course. Les deux filles demeuraient toujours intriguées par la réaction de la vieille femme.

_Molly : J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi cette femme s'est enfuie aussi brutalement.

_Raya : Cet endroit dégage des ondes étranges, je suis d'avis de rester sur nos gardes.

_Molly : Si tu le dis. Retournons à l'auberge, j'ai plusieurs préparatifs à effectuer pour la nuit des étoiles filantes.

_Raya : Trés bien.

Et les deux amies repartirent en direction de l'auberge sans apercevoir l'ombre étrange qui encore les observait et qui disparut une fois de plus.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Vous l'attendiez et le voici, le chapitre 5 est désormais disponible. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Pas Bien ? Donnez-moi votre avis, please review !


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Il était plus de 19 heures quand nos cinq amies se retrouvèrent autour d'une table, devant un succulent repas en compagnie de Miki et Lucas. Ce dernier portait un pansement au front et semblait quelque peu souffrir. Et pour cause, aprés avoir montrer les bases du tennis à Bunny, Marcy et Mathida qui s'étaient montrées des élèves trés assidues ( elles avaient de la motivation xD ), il avait décidé de faire un petit match en double pour clôturer le cours. Pour équilibrer les chances, il choisit de prendre Mathilda comme partenaire, à la plus grande joie de celle-ci, contre Bunny et Marcy, quand à elle verte de jalousie. Le match avait tourné au réglement de compte entre les deux filles, devant leurs partenaires complètement dépassés. Alors que la balle de match allait se jouer sur un fantastique service de Marcy, Mathilda ne parvint pas à contrôler la trajectoire de la balle qui vint malencontreusement se nicher au milieu du front de Lucas. A la fin du récit, Raya, Molly et Miki ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mathilda était terriblement gênée et ne cessait de s'excuser auprés du jeune homme qui lui répondait à chaque fois "Ce n'est pas grave !" en plaisantant. Marcy semblait ravie de cette situation qui lui donnait l'avantage sur sa camarade. Elle était au petit soin pour Lucas et se plaisait à vouloir lui donner à manger comme à un grand blessé, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mathilda n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des regards assasssins chaque fois que celle-ci lui proposait une nouvelle bouchée. Bunny quand à elle savourait tranquillement son repas, heureuse de n'être en rien responsable des maux du jeune homme.

_Miki : Bon, pour demain, je vous propose une initiation à la planche à voile pour tout le monde !!!

_Marcy : Pourquoi pas ! Je n'en ai jamais fait, ce serait l'occasion d'apprendre.

Bunny n'était pas trop de cette avis, elle qui détestait l'effort physique et n'avait aucun sens de l'équilibre, elle s'imaginait déjà tentant tant bien que mal de se maintenir sur la planche, complètement ridicule. Elle préféra couper court à la conversation.

_Bunny : Je suis exténuée ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_Molly : Déjà ! Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.

_Bunny : Vraiment je suis épuisée, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et aprés dodo ! A demain tout le monde !

_Miki : A demain, fais de beaux rêves !

Et Bunny quitta la cafétéria pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Aussitôt qu'elle quitta la pièce, Miki demanda aux filles :

_Miki ( inquiète ) : Votre amie n'a pas l'air d'être en forme, elle est malade ?

_Raya : Non, pas exactement.

_Mathilda : La vérité c'est que Bunny vient tout juste de sortir d'une histoire d'amour et elle a du mal à tourner la page.

_Marcy : Ce séjour était pour nous le meilleur moyen de lui changer les idées.

_Miki : Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

_Lucas : Sans vouloir être indiscret, ce chagrin d'amour, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_Molly : Il s'appelle Bourdu. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et du jour au lendemain, leur relation a commencé à s'effriter. Ils ont finalement rompu, il y a deux mois de cela.

_Miki : C'est vraiment triste pour elle.

_Lucas : Ouais, aimer trés fort quelqu'un et que tout s'arrête subitement, la vie est vraiment étrange parfois.

_Raya : En parlant de chose étrange, nous avons rencontré une vieille dame prés du lac et elle nous a paru trés bizarre.

_Miki : Ah oui ! C'est sûrement la vieille Tsunade !!! Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle est un peu sénile mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle vit seule dans une petite cabane dans la forêt.

_Molly : Elle nous a parlé d'une jeune fille qui se serait noyer dans le lac, il y a des années.

_Lucas : Elle raconte cette histoire à qui veut l'entendre : une fille qui, ayant perdu l'amour de sa vie, préféra finir ses jours au fond du lac plutôt que de vivre sans lui mais personne n'y croît par ici.

_Mathilda : Pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'il est advenu du jeune homme dans l'histoire ?

_Lucas : Si je me rappelle bien, le jeune homme aurait appris la mort de sa bien-aimée le soir de ce fameux bal, et, sous le choc, il se serait lui aussi donner la mort afin de pouvoir la retrouver au paradis. Mais la légende veut que son âme ne monta jamais au ciel, condamné à rester prisonnier entre la vie et la mort, et que son fantôme hanterait toujours la région, attendant patiemment le retour de sa bien-aimée à ses côtés.

_Marcy : C'est vraiment horrible !

_Miki : Et encore, l'histoire dit aussi que tous les membres de la famille du jeune homme auraient sombré dans la démence et que tous ses domestiques auraient mystérieusement disparus quelques temps aprés.

_Mathilda ( tremble ) : Elle est vraiment macabre, cette histoire ! J'en ai froid dans le dos.

_Lucas ( passe son bras autour des épaules de Mathilda ) : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une histoire alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Mathilda en profita pour se blottir d'avantage contre lui ce qui mit Marcy trés en colère.

Peu de temps aprés, chacun regagna sa chambre. Marcy et Mathilda s'efforcèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Bunny qui dormait paisiblement. Quelques minutes plus tards, tout devint calme. La nuit était claire et la lune, presque pleine, brillait de tout son éclat dans le firmament. Mais Bunny se réveilla brusquement, victime d'une insomnie. Ne pouvant plus dormir, elle se couvrit d'un châle et sortit sur le balcon prendre l'air. L'atmosphère était douce, pas un bruit ne venait troubler la sérénité de la nuit. Pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Bunny contempla la lune d'un air songeur.

_/J'ai vraiment des amies fantastiques. Elles ne se doutent pas que j'ai deviné ce qui les a poussé à venir ici. Ce sont des anges qui veillent sur moi, et moi je ne puis leur rendre ce qu'elles me donnent. Je sais qu'elles ont raison, qu'il est temps pour moi de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose. Il n'y a plus rien entre Bourdu et moi depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Avec le recul, je m'aperçois que notre histoire n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Oh non, Bunny... Arrête d'y penser!!! Tu es dans un endroit génial avec tes meilleures amies, tu dois te montrer plus dynamique ! Et demain, tu feras de la planche à voile avec le sourire et tant pis si tu es ridicule. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras les remercier de tout ce qu'elles font pour toi._

_Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même, je dois vraiment être sotte./_

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, joignit les mains comme pour prier et ferma les yeux.

_/Lune, toi ma planète d'origine, aide-moi à trouver la force de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur mon chemin, et d'enfin retrouver le bonheur auprés d'une personne qui saura à nouveau me faire connaître l'amour.../_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, quelque chose attira son regard. Elle vit une silhouette sur le ponton. Pour une raison qui lui était étrange, elle sentit comme une sorte d'attraction, son esprit sombra dans une sorte de brouillard qui l'empêchait de détourner son regard de cette silhouette. N'y pouvant plus, elle rentra dans sa chambre, prit ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle descendit les escaliers en s'efforcant d'aller vite tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois au rez-de-chaussé, elle se dépêcha de traverser le hall, passa la porte d'entrée, et courut en direction du lac.

Mais une fois sur le ponton, il n'y avait plus personne. Bunny regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver une preuve de la présence de quelqu'un à cet endroit. Il n'y avait rien. Elle s'avança au bout du ponton et fut aussitôt interpellé par la présence de gouttes d'eau sur le bois, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la silhouette. Elle se baissa pour mieux regarder et vit que les gouttes étaient réparties en deux zones et étroitement serrées, ce qui l'amena à penser que la personne qui se tenait là, devait pleurer. Cette idée lui déchira le coeur, elle n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer mais là c'était comme si elle était capable de ressentir la souffrance contenue dans ces larmes. Elle aurait voulu trouver cette personne et la réconforter. Mais il se faisait tard et elle décida de rentrer avant de prendre froid. Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'auberge, elle ne se doutait pas que la silhouette était en train de l'observer, soigneusement dissimulée par les ombres de la forêt. Une légère brise souffla dans les branches des arbres, laissant apparaître une partie de son visage. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais tout à coup, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis la silhouette disparut.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un mine réjouie que Bunny rejoignit ses amies à la cafétéria pour le petit déjeuner. Elle remarqua la présence de nouveaux clients, un groupe de quatre garçons d'environ 20 ans, trés mignons, des étudiants à première vue. Bunny se dit :

/_C'est Mathilda qui doit être contente ! Elle qui espérait voir plus de garçon, la voilà comblée !/_

_Bunny : Ohayo mina-san !!!

_Mathilda : Coucou Bunny !!! Tu as bien dormi ?!

_Bunny : Comme un loir !

_Molly : Tu dormais tellement bien qu'on a pas voulu te réveiller.

_Marcy : Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

_Bunny : Oh merci ! Je t'adore !

Bunny s'assit à côté de son amie et attaqua voracement son copieux petit déjeuner devant les mines abasourdies de ses amies.

_Raya : On peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu l'appétit. Méfie-toi quand même ou tu risque de grossir, je ne veux pas avoir à supporter tes "j'ai encore grossi" ou tes "pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas empêcher"!

_Bunny (avec un sourire affectueux) : Ne t'en fais pas Raya ! Je te promets de faire attention !

La réaction de Bunny laissa sans voix les quatre filles. En temps normal, elle se serait jetée sur Raya en la menaçant de sa fourchette mais là rien.

_Molly : Tu as l'air bien guillerette ! Aurais-tu fait un beau rêve pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ?

_Bunny : Non, pas à ma connaissance !

Bunny n'osa pas leur parler de l'inconnu du ponton. D'ailleurs, elle n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit.

_Mathilda : Bunny, tu as remarqué les quatre garçons juste derrière nous ?!

_Bunny : Oui, je les ai vu.

_Mathilda : Tu ne les trouve pas à croquer !!!

_Bunny ( les regarde ) : Mouais, ils sont pas mal...

_Mathilda ( abasourdie ) : Pas mal ?!! Ils sont à tomber tu veux dire !

_Marcy ( moqueuse ) : A t'entendre, tu as déjà enterré Lucas !

_Mathilda : Mais non, pas du tout !

_Marcy : C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes.

Mathilda s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.

_Mathilda (chuchote) : Tu ne comprends rien, si je dis ça c'est pour Bunny !

_Marcy (chuchote) : Et tu veux me faire croire ça ?!

_Mathilda (chuchote) : Je sais ce que je dis, rien de tel aprés une rupture que de se chercher un nouveau petit copain !

_Marcy (chuchote) : Ce qui s'applique à toi, ne s'applique pas forcément aux autres.

Mathilda allait répliquer quand, tout à coup, une voix familière résonna dans son dos.

_Miki : COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!

Toutes les filles sursautèrent instentanément, la voix de Miki avait tellement résonné que les murs semblaient avoir vibrer.

_Raya : Bonjour Miki, tu as l'air en forme.

_Miki ( rayonnante ) : Et comment ! J'ai toujours une de ces pêches le matin !

_Molly : Ca se voit !

_Mathilda : Je peux te poser une question ?

_Miki : Vas-y, je t'écoute !

_Mathilda : Que peux-tu nous dire sur les quatre garçons, là derrière ?

_Miki : Eux ! Ce sont des étudiants, ils sont là pour observer la pluie d'étoiles filantes de ce soir pour la section astronomie de leur fac.

_Molly : Ah vraiment !

_Miki : Tiens, à propos de ça ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que ce soir, il y aura une fête ici-même juste aprés la pluie d'étoiles filantes. Faudra vous faire belles !

_Mathilda : Génial !!! _Comme ça, je vais pouvoir me rapprocher de Lucas, il ne pourra pas me résister lorsqu'il me verra dans ma belle robe que j'avais pris spécialement._

_Marcy ( pensée ) :_ C'est l'occasion où jamais de mettre la main sur Lucas. Je ne vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle, et Mathilda ne pourra pas lui faire son numéro. _

Les deux filles se mirent simultanément à ricaner, au grand dam de leurs amies qui essayaient de sauver la face en faisant mine de ne pas les connaître.

_Miki ( tape dans ses mains ) : Alors prêtes pour votre premier cours de planche à voile ?

_Marcy : Oui, on est toute folle de joie.

_Miki : Dans ce cas, je vous attends devant l'abri à bateau dans quinze minutes, toutes en maillot ! A tout à l'heure !

Et la voilà repartie.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 6, j'espère avoir susciter votre intérêt. Qui peut bien être ce mystérieux inconnu ? La légende du lac est-elle vraie ? A vous de me donner votre avis sur ce sujet. Please, review !


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà le suite pour votre plus grand plaisir. Savourez-le et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nos cinq amies se sont rendues au lac, vêtues de leurs plus beaux maillots de bain.

Miki les attendait avec leur nombre en planche à voile. Le cours pouvait commencer. Miki leur enseigna d'abord à se tenir debout sur la planche ce qui n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Sportive de nature, Marcy réussit au bout du troisième essai. Molly essaya au moins dix fois avant de dire qu'elle préférait rester sur la berge avec l'un de ses livres. Raya et Mathilda avait l'air de maîtriser. Quand à Bunny, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Elle avait beau monter sur la planche, elle ne parvenait pas à rester debout plus de cinq secondes. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas pour autant et remontait sur la planche aprés chaque chute.

Ses amies étaient agréablement surprises, Raya la première. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande force de caractère et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir réussi.

Au bout de son énième tentative, le miracle se produisit. Elle tenait enfin sur la planche. Son exploit fut trés applaudi et elle reçut les félicitations de la monitrice. Ensuite, Miki leur apprit à se déplacer par la force du vent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on pouvait voir cinq voiles se promenaient sur les eaux du lac. Bunny rayonnait de joie, elle filait à toute vitesse sur les flots, heureuse d'être parvenue à aller jusqu'au bout. Raya finit par rejoindre Molly sur la berge pendant que Marcy et Mathilda dessinaient de grands cercles sur l'eau.

C'est alors que Lucas arriva, faisant signe à sa soeur de venir. Miki s'éxécuta et doucement elle revint sur la berge en amenant sa plache presque aux pieds de son frère. Mathilda et Marcy n'avaient pas encore remarqué le jeune homme quand elles virent la monitrice retourner sur la berge. Dés qu'elles l'aperçurent, elles lui firent de grands signes pour qu'il les remarqua. Lorsqu'il les vit, il les salua de la main. C'est alors que les deux filles décidèrent de lui faire une démonstration de ce qu'elles avaient appris. Elles se mirent à faire de grandes figures sur l'eau, allant toujours de plus en plus vite.

Mais à cause de leur manque d'expérience, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les deux filles perdirent le contrôle et se percutèrent de plein fouet. Mais il y eu plus de peur que de mal, les filles s'en sortirent indemne et revinrent aussitôt sur la berge accrochées à leurs planches. Elles reçurent durement les reproches de Miki qui les qualifia de stupides et d'inconscientes. On aurait dit deux petites filles se faisant gronder par leur maman. Lucas riait devant ce spectacle qu'il trouvait trés burlesque. Les deux filles étaient terriblement honteuses.

_Raya : Vous devriez avoir honte ! A côté de vous, même Bunny a l'air plus responsable !

_Molly : Mais au fait, où est-elle passée ? Je ne la vois plus !

Tout le monde se retourna aussitôt en direction du lac. La jeune fille n'y était plus. Affollées, les filles se mirent à balayer le lac du regard dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Ce fut finalement Lucas qui rassura tout le monde en disant :

_Lucas : Regardez ! Sa planche est sur l'îlot !

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la petite île au milieu du lac. En effet, la planche de Bunny s'y trouvait.

Sur l'îlot, Bunny se croyait dans un rêve. Depuis la veille, elle avait remarqué ce petit îlot et sa curiosité l'avait poussé à s'y rendre, voir le kiosque de plus prés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un pareil spectacle. Vu de prés, le saule-pleureur était encore plus imposant. Ses longues branches recouvraient presque la totalité de l'île. Mais le plus intéressant se trouvait soigneusement dissimuler derrière ses branches. Un magnifique kiosque en marbre blanc se tenait là, entouré de magnifiques rosiers qui, laissés à l'abandon, avaient incroyablement poussé et certains avaient poursuivit leur progression sur les piliers de marbre. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Bunny s'avança jusqu'au centre du kiosque. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Là elle trouva un magnifique banc du même marbre que l'édifice. Il y avait une colombe portant une rose dans son bec sculptée à même la pierre avec ses mots écrits en dessous :

_A ma bien-aimée,_

_"Les fleurs sont éphémères mais les roses de l'amour sont à jamais éternelles"_

Elle poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle caressait l'inscription de sa main avec délectation. Quel beau gage d'amour.

Tout à coup, elle entendit des voix. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle sortit du kiosque et courut en direction des cris. C'était les filles qui l'appelaient depuis la berge. Elle comprit qu'elles avaient dû s'inquiéter en ne la voyant plus sur l'eau et se précipita sur sa planche. Une fois revenue sur la berge, elle s'excusa auprés de ses amies de les avoir inquiéter pour rien et promit de ne plus disparaître sans prévenir.

_Miki : Ce n'est pas trop grave, mais je te conseille de ne plus aller sur cette île. C'est une propriété privé et tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis si on t'y voyais.

_Bunny ( déçue ): Ah bon ! Quel dommage !

_Lucas : Cette matinée a été assez riche en émotion, je propose de retourner à l'intérieur.

_Marcy : Bonne idée !

_Miki : Le mieux serait de prendre un bon bain chaud dans les sources et de se retrouver ensuite pour le déjeuner.

_Mathilda : Très bien alors à toute à l'heure !

Quelques minutes plus tard, au rotenburo (sources chaudes), les cinq amies prenaient un bain trés relaxant. Au milieu des nuées de vapeur, Mathilda alimentait la discussion avec son sujet préféré : les garçons. Elle parlait ouvertement, énumérant leurs qualités comme leurs défauts, et poussait ses amies à donner leur avis. Molly préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire, Raya insista sur leur égocentrisme sans borne et seule Marcy semblait avoir un avis positif sur la gente masculine.

Bunny ne disait rien, elle faisait semblant de suivre la conversation, souriant dés que les regards se tournaient vers elle. Mais ses pensées restaient focalisées sur les mots gravés sur le banc en marbre.

_Mathilda : Et toi, Bunny ? Pour toi, comment doit-être le garçon idéal ?

_Bunny : Euh, je ne sais pas trop...

_Mathilda : Mais si ! Fais un effort !

_Marcy : Arrête de l'embêter avec ça ! La pauvre a sûrement d'autre chose à penser qu'aux garçons !

_Raya : C'est vrai ! Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu es vraiment lourde quand tu te mets à parler de garçon ! Tu vois bien que ça ne l'intéresse pas.

_Molly ( autoritaire ) : Vous n'en avez jamais assez de ses discussions beaucoup trop frivoles, je vous rappelle que les examens approchent et qu'il serait temps de vous mettre sérieusement à étudier !

_Mathilda ( soupir ) : Molly, nous sommes en vacances, laisse-nous en profiter tranquillement. Et puis pour les examens, je suis sûre de réussir, je n'aurais qu'à copier sur toi !

_Raya : Cesse un peu de dire n'importe quoi.

_Mathilda : On voit bien que tu n'es pas à notre place. Tu es dans une école privée qui t'assure le passage dans toutes les classes depuis la primaire sans aucun examen. Tu en as de la chance !

_Raya : Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'examen tous les ans comme vous, que je ne suis pas obligé d'étudier.

_Mathilda : Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas à subir comme nous la pression des résultats.

_Bunny : Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je commence à cuire, je vous laisse.

_Raya ( vexée ) : Attends-moi, je viens avec toi !

_Molly ( lassée ) : Moi aussi !

_Marcy : Je vous suis !

Les quatre filles quittèrent le bain en laissant Mathilda, complètement dégoûtée. Tandis qu'elles marchaient toutes les quatre en direction de leurs chambres, Bunny repensa à la question de son amie :

_/Comment je vois le garçon idéal ? Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre mais si j'avais eu à le faire, je crois que j'aurais dis qu'il devrait être comme celui qui a fait graver ces mots d'amour sur ce banc. J'aimerai rencontrer un garçon qui saura m'exprimer son amour aussi bien que lui./_

Alors qu'elles gravissaient les marches du troisième étage, elles rencontrèrent Miki qui était venue leur proposer une petite excursion. Les filles acceptèrent aussitôt, contentes de pouvoir explorer les alentours de ce merveilleux paysage. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous devant l'entrée en tenue appropriée avec leur sac contenant le stricte nécessaire comme quelques barres protéinées et une gourde d'eau.

Mathilda, bien que encore légèrement fâchée contre ses amies qui l'avaient laissé en plan, se joignit au groupe dans une tenue d'aventurière, style Indiana Jones version fille. Malgré les réflexions qui s'en suivirent, elle insista pour rester dans cette tenue et comme rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, ce fut donc cinq filles et une aventurière des temps modernes qui entreprirent cette excursion au sein de la forêt.

Les filles marchaient d'un pas lent, suivant la jeune Miki qui les entrainait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Les filles se demandaient où leur guide voulait les emmener, il leur semblait tourner en rond depuis des heures tant les sentiers se ressemblaient et Bunny commençait à trouver le temps long. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marcy trouva que c'en était trop.

_Marcy : Miki ?!

_Miki : Oui ?

_Marcy : J'aimerai savoir où nous allons comme ça parce qu'il me semble que cela fait la troisième fois que nous passons par ce sentier.

_Miki : Non tu dois te tromper, je sais parfaitement où nous sommes.

_Raya : Tu en es sûre ?!

_Miki : Euh...

_Mathilda : Aaaah regardez! C'est l'emballage de ma barre protéinée que j'ai jeté tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

_Molly : Mathilda, tu ne devrais pas jeter tes déchets dans la nature comme ça, c'est de la pollution en plus !

_Mathilda : Je sais Molly et je m'en excuse, mais ce papier prouve que nous sommes déjà passées par là auparavant !

A ces mots, les quatre filles fixèrent la jeune Miki qui sentit sa température corporelle augmentée en flèche.

_Raya : Miki, je crois que tu nous dois une explication.

_Mathilda : Et elle a intérêt à être excellente car dans tout ça j'ai fait une tâche à ma belle tenue !

_Miki ( embarrassée ) : A vrai dire...

_Marcy : Allez, on t'écoute !

La jeune fille n'avait plus le choix et se décida à leur dire la vérité.

_Miki : D'accord je vais tout vous dire ! En vérité, je nous ai fait tourner en rond délibérement.

_Molly, Raya, Marcy et Mathilda : QUOUAAAAAAAA ?!!!

_Marcy : Mais pourquoi ?

_Raya : Oui pourquoi nous faire tourner en rond délibérement, c'est ridicule !!!

_Miki : Il y a une raison simple à cela !

_Molly : Laquelle ?

_Miki ( rougit ) : Euh... Vous vous souvenez de ce garçon que j'observe en cachette depuis le toit de l'auberge ?

_Molly : Oui, j'en ai un vague souvenir mais quel est le rapport ?

_Mathilda (affligée) : Bon sang Molly, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris !

_Molly (surprise) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?

_Raya : C'est pourtant évident !

_Marcy : Surtout pour une fille avec un QI comme le tien !

_Molly (s'énerve) : Dites-moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot !!!

_Mathilda : C'est tout simple : Miki nous a fait tourner en rond dans l'espoir de rencontrer le fameux garçon qu'elle observe en cachette.

_Raya : Je parie qu'il doit passer par ici.

_Miki (trés gênée) : Oui, excusez-moi !!!

Les filles se mirent à éclater de rire et regardèrent d'un air complice la pauvre Miki complètement mortifiée devant leur réaction.

_Mathilda : Baka, bien-sûr qu'on te pardonne !

_Marcy : Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas de Bunny, elle qui déteste l'effort physique.

_Raya : Ca sera dur !

_Miki : Oh mais où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas !

Les filles se retournèrent aussitôt et constatèrent que leur amie ne les suivait plus. Elle avait encore disparu. Les filles s'efforcèrent de rester calme et décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas dans l'espoir de la retrouver les attendant au milieu du chemin. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle restait toujours intouvable. Marcy essaya de la contacter au moyen de sa montre-communicateur mais n'eut aucune réponse. Raya voulut proposer de se séparer afin d'augmenter les chances de la retrouver mais Miki s'y opposa. En effet, les filles ne connaissaient rien de cette forêt et c'était risqué de s'y aventurer seule au risque qu'elles se perdirent toutes les cinq. Miki préféra continuer les recherches groupé, disant que de toute façon Bunny ne devait pas s'être aventurée trop loin, et qu'il fallait s'armer de patience. Elles continuèrent de parcourir les chemins calmement, mais leur crainte demeurait malgré tout. Où pouvait-elle être ?

_Bunny : Mais où suis-je ?

La jeune fille parcourait un petit sentier, apparement peu fréquenté, et observait les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amies. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ?

La raison était simple : alors qu'elle et ses amies suivaient Miki qui, nous savons maintenant, les faisait tourner en rond, elle voulut s'arrêter pour enlever un caillou de sa chaussure et sortit du chemin pour s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Lorsqu'elle se releva et qu'elle rejoignit le sentier, ses amies n'étaient plus en vue. Alors elle courut dans la direction qu'elle les avaient vu suivre mais au bout d'un moment elle ne les retrouva toujours pas. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter, ayant laisser sa montre-communicateur sur sa table de chevet. Elle était perdue, seule, au milieu d'une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas et sans aucun moyen de retourner sur ses pas.

_Bunny : Que je suis stupide, que vais-je devenir maintenant ?!!

**_Tsuzuku..._**


End file.
